wowsbfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DutchWolforProvinces/World of Warships Blitz need to knows and playertips
Hello everyone! I'm Provinces or De_7_Provincien and I play on the EU server (mainly). And today I bring you a blog in which I hope to have conversations with all of you on things people have to know playing the game, focusing on where to aim and how to play your ships with maximum efficiency. Now, I do have to issue a small disclaimer here. Everything I will be sharing with you is based on personal experiences and things I have seen other people do. Therefore you might disagree with my vision on things and I would therefore like to ask you to share your thoughts with us all on this blog. Besides all that, at the time of this writing we are in game Update 0.9.2 (pre global launch). Now without further ordeal, let's dive straight in. The absolute need to know, the citadel. The absolute need to know about fighting in a warship is where to aim your guns at, and therefore also what parts or your ship are the most vulnerable for enemy fire. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm talking the citadel here. The citadel Provinces? What's that? Well my fellow captain, the citadel is the part or the ship that contains the most important equipment on your ship. I'm talking stuff like boiler rooms and ammunition depositions here. Now although you do not have to worry about having your ammunition detonated as of yet in Warships Blitz, you do want to avoid being shot in your citadel at any given time in the game. But Provinces, if the ships citadel exists of the most important things on the ship, wouldn't the citadel be the most heavily armored part of the ship? Well yes, you are 100% correct there, the citadel is the most heavily armored part of the ship, yet also incredibly vulnerable to enemy fire. Allow me to explain myself. Just look at any ship in your harbor at any given time and swipe along until you see the side of the ship in it's entirety. Now look at where your guns and the funnels are located on your ship. My fellow captains, the citadel is underneath the gun-turrets and the funnels of your ship. That's right, the citadel is spread along a huge part of our ships making it rather easy to hit the citadel. Now there is no need to worry to much about your citadel, it still is the most heavily armored part of your ship and of course not all of the shots that are going to hit your citadel are going to penetrate it, which is what does the massive damage. However, if you want to protect your citadel-armor to the maximum degree, you want to steer your ship in such a position that your ships profile is as small as it can be. How do you do so Provinces? Well my fellow captain, by steering your ships in such a way that the nose of your ship is pointing towards the enemy ship shooting at you. That way you will have the smallest possible profile to give to an enemy whilst also having the most of your guns firing back at your enemy. Now that we've talked about what the citadel is, where it is located on your ship and what you can do to try and prevent your enemy from scoring those big citadel hits on you, I'll talk about what to use to score those hits on your enemy. What to use Provinces? Are you of your marbles? No my fellow captains, I'm not. Generally speaking, you stand a better chance scoring citadel hits firing AP-shells at an enemy ship rather then firing HE-shells aimed for the citadel. What to use all comes down to the amount of armor of the enemy ship and the caliber of your own guns. The bigger your guns are, the easier they are going to penetrate the enemy ship and therefore the easier it is to score a citadel hit, however when your enemy is sailing a ship with thin armor (think of you sailing a Battleship and the enemy sailing a Destroyer) you might want to switch to the HE-shells because the AP-shells might over-penetrate the ship and not deal as much damage as you would want to do. The fighting capabilities of our ships. My fellow captains, talks about the armor of your ship is fun and all, but there are much more exciting things to talk about, am I right? Let us take a look at the fighting capabilities of the ships we have access to in Warships Blitz. *Main battery guns: Well my fellow captains, it may come as no surprise, but all classes of ship have main battery guns mounted on them. The amount of guns, or how big those guns are, differ for each class of ship. The AP-shells fired by main battery guns are the shells that will give you the big citadel-hits we have spoken off before. HE-shells can cause fires on board an enemy ship which causes them to take more damage slowly without you having to fire more shots. *Secondary guns: Secondary guns are short ranged guns of a smaller caliber meant to protect your ship against enemies that have come up close to your ship to battle it out. Secondary guns are primarily found on Battleships, although you will also find them on Cruisers. These guns will only fire HE-shells making them very useful in starting fires on the enemy. *Torpedoes: Whether launched or dropped, these things are not a welcome surprise to come across in battle. Torpedoes have high damage numbers and are capable of causing flooding which make you lose more and more health the longer your ship is taking flooding damage. Torpedoes will be launched by Destroyers or Cruisers and dropped by the torpedo bombers of Carriers. Try hitting the nose or stern of the ship while you're at it, these parts of the ship are most likely to flood. *Bombs: Bombs are dropped on ships by the dive bombers of the Carrier. These bombs do not deal incredible amounts of damage but are great at starting fires. Furthermore the dive bombers will track an enemy warship when you have a target selected for them. *AA-guns and fighter aircraft: Both the AA-guns and fighter aircraft have the same role in Warships Blitz, both are to engage enemy aircraft. Every ship has AA-guns, long and short ranged, whilst only the Carrier carriers fighter-aircraft. AA fire will be of most effect on dive bombers and might cause them to miss their bombs, fighter aircraft are a bid more special, they will pursue the enemy planes for a while before returning to the area or ship you told them to defend. On with the defencive stuff, torpedo evasion. As we have just come to know, torpedoes can do a lot of damage if they hit you. So how do you evade a torpedo attack? Well my fellow captains, it really depends on the skills of the person targeting you, the distance someone is launching the torpedoes from and the moment you realize you are under torpedo attack. Yes my fellow captains, it isn't always possible to evade a torpedo attack, however here is how you might just pull it off. First things first, be aware of what is happening around you. Keep checking on those torpedo bombers the enemy carrier is sending out and keep an eye on what that nearby Destroyer is doing. If you see a squadron of torpedo bombers coming for you, it's all down to the aim of the enemy Carrier player unfortunately, and pray your AA-guns are going to take out a few planes to minimize damage. But what about a Destroyer or Cruiser then, Provinces? Well, you can evade each and every one of the torpedoes that captain has launched at you, given that he has launched his torpedoes in such a way he's gonna get it all or get nothing (some people will tend to launch torpedoes more spread out, ensuring a hit in the process). The best thing is to anticipate the enemy captains torpedoes coming. How, you ask me? Well, torpedoes can only be launched from the sides of the ship which means a captain has to turn his ship to launch them at you. If you know what ships carry torpedoes and you see such a ship turning do the following: Slow down, set your engine in reverse if possible, and turn IN on the torpedoes. WHAT?! Turn in on the torpedoes?! Provinces has lost it! No my fellow captain, I have not. You see, when someone launches torpedoes at you, the anticipate you will be sailing in a particular direction on the speed you are currently sailing on. This means that by slowing down, you won't be on the anticipated path anymore. As for the turn, by turning in on the torpedoes you are again making a move that will ensure you are not in the anticipated place. Well why don't you turn away from the torpedoes then? Well, by turning away you are creating distance between yourself and the torpedoes but that means that you will also be sailing along the anticipated path of travels longer, actually putting yourself in great danger. Now this tactic isn't going to guarantee you're not going to get hit by any torpedoes, but will drastically lower the amount of torpedoes that are going to hit you, leaving you on more HP then you would have using a different tactic. What do I do when sailing a.....? Provinces, how do I play a Carrier? Damn, I really don't like Cruisers because a Battleship wipes me out in a few blows every time I play one. Does this sound familiar to anyone? We have all heard someone ask us what we think of a specific ship or even an entire class of ships in one way or another. And quite often you'll find someone doesn't like to play a specific class of ship because he or she always is the first to be knocked out when playing such a ship. Well don't worry my fellow captains, I'm here to give you some advice. I do however need you to keep in mind that I'm not the worlds best or greatest player in whatever class of ship, however I'm not really bad either. So with that, and the fact I'm speaking of classes in general and not individual ships, in mind, let's take a look. We will start of with Battleship. Battleships are the lords of the sea, kings of the ocean! A good mix of armor and firepower and decent AA capabilities, but they aren't the most mobile of ships. A Battleships guns, although very powerful, are rather inaccurate. Therefore I would advice to not engage in prolonged long range battles all the time (although I do not say you shouldn't open fire at a target at long range, try scoring some hits while you're closing in). This is all down to the dispersion of the shells when firing those big guns, your aim me be good but your shells will land in the next postcode. Because you aren't very mobile, are at a risk of getting torpedoed and because your turrets do not rotate very fast either I would say short range combat isn't the best option either. Instead, and you are going to see this again when we're talking Cruisers and Destroyers as well, I think medium or mid-long ranges are the best choice. On medium range your shells will no longer land in the next postcode, but your shells will still fall down on your enemy a bid. Your turrets rotate fast enough to keep track on the enemy ship and you still have the opportunity to evade an incoming torpedo attack. Now focus on enemy Battleships and Cruisers, be aware of your surroundings, keep your profile as small as possible and make sure you aim well, and start scoring those big citadel-hits. Moving on to the next class of ships, the Cruiser. Cruisers are multi-functional. They can be used to escort a Battleship or Carrier or to engage in battle with enemy warships. The role of escort I would like to give to the Cruiser for 2 reasons. First of all, it's AA armament and secondly for it's guns. First of all, Cruisers are perfect to protect a Battleship or Carrier from enemy aircraft by staying close to them, but this also allows them to protect those ships from a very dangerous opponent, the Destroyer. The Cruisers guns aren't as big as those on a Battleship and will therefore not over-penetrate the Destroyer and will also reload faster, meaning it can shoot more holes into the enemy ship. What you do not want to be doing, unless completely necessary, is engage in battles with a Battleship. If you must do so, keep the Battleship at arms length, at the maximum range or your guns and use your mobility and the dispersion of his shells to your advantage. Instead fight the Destroyers and Cruisers on the enemy team and try to assist where you are able to. For this I would again advice medium range to be the best. If you have torpedoes, take a look at the range they have and use them wisely, either when someone gets to close or just when you have a shot. Thirdly we have Destroyers. Destroyers are small ships with good maneuverability and speed who always carry torpedoes which are their main source of firepower. Launching those torpedoes is a tricky thing to do for your aim might be off and you will have to wait a long time for them to be reloaded. Therefore I would say you shouldn't launch your torpedoes when a target is at long range. If they are, they have time to maneuver and your torpedoes will miss. Close range combat is possible in a Destroyer, it almost ensures all your torpedoes will hit and you are able to sail past and around everyone you come across, but again, medium range I think is better for it allows you to get out of a stinky situation quicker which is important for your health-pool isn't very big. Spot for your team if you do not have a carrier, try not to fire the guns to often, only if you have to, and torpedo the big ships on the enemy team. And for the last class of ship, the Carrier. Carriers are special, they are the heart of the fleet and of incredible value to the team. Keep your carrier out of sight of enemy ships for your armor isn't very good, nor do you have the guns to fire back at them. The higher tier carrier you play, the better their mobility and air-squadrons are going to be and those air-squadrons is what the team needs. The fighters can be used to scout ahead of the fleet, allowing precious Intel to be given by then (where is the enemy fleet going) as well as their fighting capabilities against enemy aircraft, the more damage they do, the fewer bombs and torpedoes are coming for you and your fleet. The bombers can track an enemy ship and strike without you having to aim them, making them too valuable in telling you where that ship you're telling them to go after is moving to and besides this their bombs can set fires on the enemy ship, dealing more and more damage as time passes. And let us not forget about the torpedo bombers, the ones who can really deal the damage. Although their torpedoes aren't as powerful as ship launched torpedoes these still do a lot of damage and can still cause flooding. To ensure the most amount of safe strikes against the enemy fleet, stay undetected but do sail around closely by so your planes may return to battle quickly. Thank you fellow captains. Fellow captains, with this blog I hope you may have learned a thing or 2 and that because of your newly found knowledge you may continue to enjoy World of Warships Blitz with the entire community. Feel free to share me your thoughts, and results. Action stations! -De_7_Provincien aka Provinces. Category:Blog posts